Back From New York
by Jkupchurch
Summary: Dallas coming back to Tulsa from New York after living there for three years. One-Shot, Now till Dallas dies, tell me if you think i should make it back into a One-Shot All credit goes to SE Hinton
1. Chapter 1

I jumped off the train hitting the hard ground. "Damnit." I muttered under my breath. I took a look around; this is the town I haven't been in since I was seven. The last place I saw my mom before she was killed and I got sent off to live in New York with my dad. Just thinking that made me shudder, I hated that horrible bastard. I know he killed my mom, I know he did that just because she had full custody over me. She had custody for a reason; he was an abusive mother fucker.

My hand went to my neck, to the St. Christopher necklace I always have on. I remember getting it. _It was right before my train to New York left. I was a terrified seven year old not wanting to leave his friends. All of them were there, Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Tim. Mrs. Curtis drove all of us here, we all had tears in our eyes, although Johnny and Ponyboy were the only ones to admit it. Right before I got on the train six year old Johnny came up to me and held out his hand. I held out mine and he dropped the St. Christopher in it, saying something about how it was supposed to keep you safe during your travels. I pulled him into a hug. "If you ever need anything Johnny, just jump the 6:15 freight train to New York, it leaves every morning." Mrs. Curtis laughed and said there would be no jumping freight trains, then they called for my train. "Bye Dallas, I wish you luck on your travels." "Bye Mrs. Curtis." And with that I was gone._

I smiled at the memory, as the train pulled out that day I swear I saw everyone crying even Tim. There were some footsteps near me, I heard some talking. "Let's move onto the next cart." People working the railroad were looking for kids running away, or trying to get a free ride somewhere. They don't do a very good job at it.

I jumped up and ran away from the tracks, making my way into Tulsa. People stared at me; I guess you would if you saw a new hood in town. A few socs walked past me saying greaser. I had forgotten about the socs and greasers, in New York it was just rival gangs. Right now I was in the middle class area, which is where most of the stores and the school are. Shepard's house isn't too far from here, but I had a place in mind.

I set off for the East side of town, greaser territory. With any luck I can remember the way around this town. I crossed the train tracks that separate the East and West side of towns, now officially in greaser turf. Memories flooded back to me as I walked by places, the park, and people's houses. I stopped at the park and sat on the edge of the fountain. When they first built it me and Johnny were playing around, he fell into a hole they had dug and could get out. I had to run and get Mrs. Curtis; life was good a few years ago. But lately for me it had been hell.

I came up to the old lot, we used to have rumbles here, or Johnny would sleep here. It was a good time in life. I saw a small tanned boy, with a bruise across his cheek. He didn't notice me come up, so I took advantage of that and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and went pale white."

"Did ya miss me?" I asked, he immediately froze, and then slowly started to turn around. "Dallas?" Johnny asked. "You out of all people should know I go by Dally, Dallas is too, well, formal." He jumped up and hugged me; he looked three years younger than me and not only one. "Dally, what are ya doing back?" he asked while letting go of me. "Got bored of New York, and my dad kicked me out of the house after I got arrested, so I jumped the 8:15 freight train here." He looked up and noticed the St. Christopher. "You still have it?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Yea, I never had the heart to take it off, it reminded me of Tulsa." He smiled some. "Tell anyone that and I'll skin ya." He nodded his head.

"You should come over to the Curtis house; I bet everyone will be happy to see you." "You all still remember me?" he smiled and nodded his head. "Alright, might as well." He started walking, I was right behind him. We walked for a few minutes then stopped in front of a house. "Come on Dally." Johnny practically dragged me up the steps into the house. Everyone stared as he came in with some random hood.

"Dally?" Steve asked, I could tell it was him because his nose was broken again, he was the only one who every broke their nose. "Did ya miss me too?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. Suddenly everyone was up off the ground embracing me in a hug. "MOM!" Soda yelled, hurting my ears. "What Soda?" She asked coming into the room, she was how I remembered her, like a Greek goddess who could keep you out of trouble.

"Dallas, what are you doing back from New York." She asked, the gang had moved out of the way so she could see who they were suffocating. "Well my dad kicked me out after I got arrested for getting into a fight. Said I was a no good… well I'm not going to repeat the rest, but you get the idea." "That's horrible." She walked over and embraced me into a hug like everyone else has. "What were you doing fighting?" She asked, Mrs. Curtis has a way of making you feel bad no matter what you did.

"Well, I was with my gang and we over heard this other gang talking 'bout how I'm a farm boy from Tulsa. So I punched him and it turned into an all-out fight. The cops showed up and we both got arrested, then the next day my dad kicked me out, so I jumped the 8:15 freight train coming here." She shook her head. "What did I say about jumping on to freight trains?" I looked at the floor, making you feel bad for your actions was one of her talents. "Well if you ever need a place to stay, you can stay here."

I smiled and she walked back into the kitchen, I was here to stay. Here to live and finish my job of protecting Johnny till I die.


	2. Chapter 2

Days turned into weeks, then months, and years. Life has ups and downs; my ups were my bad excuse of a father not finding me, my downs. The weeks I would spend in jail worried about Johnny and his life. His father was always beating up on him, the socs found him and easy target. I swear that the socs almost jumping him has landed me in jail a hundred times. Mrs. Curtis practically let me live on their couch, until I met Buck.

I was fifteen, bored, and wandering around town. When I came to this house, being me I walked up to it, not scared of what lied behind the doors. A man about eighteen answered the door, asked him if he had a spare room I could sleep in and he said yes.

_"I have a spare room, but before I let some kid…" I stopped him. "I ain't no kid and don't call me one!" I yelled at him, he backed up some before replying. "Alright, before I let some greaser live in it I have a question." I looked at him waiting. "Do you know how to ride in Rodeos?" 'What kind of stupid question is that?' I thought to myself. "Yea, what's it to ya?" he just smiled before letting me in. "I think we're going to get along just fine." I stared at him for another minute before he let me in. _

The only real way to get Buck to do what you want is to bully him, force him to. That's one of the reasons why I stay over there so much, he listened to me. Mrs. Curtis always says it's a bad idea, but I don't really care. The parties are always fun, sometimes, like when I met Sylvia. The only bad thing is the Hank Williams, it gets repetitive and is disgusting.

On my sixteenth birthday, I woke up in my room at Buck's place with Johnny, Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit looking over me. "Go away." I mumbled pulling a pillow over my head to block the light. It hurt all the light. I got drunk last night and have a bad hangover. I can tell you one thing, having one too many drinks isn't bad but six too many is.

"No Dallas, it's your sixteenth birthday. You have to get up." Two-Bit basically demanded. To show I wasn't getting up I pulled the blanket up over my head. "Steve don't." Johnny said in a whisper, either he was ignoring him or didn't hear him because the next thing I knew Soda and Two-Bit were laughing and Steve was standing with a bucket that used to be full of water. "I am going to kill you Randle!" I yelled the laughing immediately stopped and there were footsteps running out my door slamming it shut.

"Dallas, I think they want you to follow them." Johnny said, I hadn't noticed he was standing there. "Well, let's see how much I can scare them." Johnny stared at me as I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser, inside it I keep a loaded gun and an unloaded one. The gang only knows about the loaded one. "You're not going to shoot them are you?" I laughed at the tone in his voice; it reminded me that he was a small innocent kid still. "Naw, I don't need Mr. and Mrs. Curtis on my back for killing their child, this gun ain't loaded. It sure does help a bluff though."

Johnny and I were walking towards the Curtis house, that's where we figured they ran. When we got there Mrs. Curtis embraced me in a hug. "Happy Birthday Dallas, and why are you wet?" she asked. "That's the reason why I'm here; Steve dumped a bucket of water on me to wake me up so I brought a heater that I use as a bluff to scare him, Two-Bit and Soda. Are they here?" She smiled some then pointed to Soda's room.

"STEVE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I yelled, there was some moving behind the door but no response. "I'm not going to beat you up!" I yelled, someone walked up to the door and unlocked it. "Soda, where the hell is Steve." "In here, you're not going to kill us are you?" "If he comes out here you'll find out." Soda shut the door again before saying something to Steve. "What's happening?" a half asleep Ponyboy asked. "Just watch." Johnny said.

Steve, Two-Bit and Soda came out of the room, staring at me the entire time. "I may or may not kill you." I said eyeing them, each of them were looking for an easy way out. I smiled then reached into my pocket and pulled the heater out; all three of them went pale. You could hear Johnny whispering to Ponyboy. "Mom?" Soda said his voice cracking up. "Never and I mean never wake me up before twelve, especially when I'm not even here. Got it?" I asked in a stern voice, I used it up in New York to keep from getting beat on "Yea, sure Dal." Two-Bit said, his commercial grin gone.

"By the way, this gun isn't loaded." It was funny, hearing that all of them let out a breath they had been holding in. Johnny and Ponyboy started laughing, Steve just looked pissed off now, and if it had been Johnny laughing he'd be less mad. But Steve absolutely hated Ponyboy, thought he was a tag-along kid, know-it-all, smart ass. "Dallas, that isn't even funny, you shouldn't pull a gun on people." Soda said, terror still filled his voice.

I just grinned, his mom came in laughing. "Well, if you didn't go to Buck's then he wouldn't have done that." Soda eyed his mom before smiling. "Were you in on this?" Two-Bit asked, she just smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Never wake Dallas Winston up, lesson learned." Steve said as if I just didn't threaten his life with a gun over waking me up. "Well, if you need me I'll be at Shepard's." I said before walking out of the house.

I started towards the Shepard house, only Tim would be there. Curly was in the reformatory, got in some big gang fight I think. My hair kept falling across my face as it dried; I never was one for hair grease. Socs could identify me as a greaser without it. I wanted to kill Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda today, but I guess I'm glad Johnny was there. I wouldn't want to kill anyone in front of him. The only time I did try to hurt someone in front of Johnny was during a rumble, even then I didn't like it. It killed the innocence he had left, the innocence he had managed to keep while I lost all my, I don't know what I would do without him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Yea, finally an update for this story. I figured I would do the main events of the book from Dally's POV and some minor events not mentioned in the book. I might actually completely rewrite this… I don't know, so yea enjoy.**

**~JKUPCHURCH**

Today we were just sitting around the Curtis's. Their parents were out, Soda was all up for a party, so were Steve, and Two-Bit but Darry and Ponyboy refused too. I would normally be totally up for the idea, but today I had a bad feeling. I don't know what it's called, but something bad was going to happen. I am one who can tell when something bad will happen, seeing as I am completely made of trouble.

Two-Bit was staring at the TV like it was hypnotizing him; I don't really see what's so great about a mouse dancing on the screen. I might've enjoyed it if I watched this show when I was younger, I might have, but I couldn't really remember. Most of my childhood memories are hidden in the back of my mind. I don't really like remembering a drunken father beating up on me and my mom, kicking me out just for getting picked up by the fuzz. If he could see me now, getting picked up every week for something. I had a reputation to protect; all the guys down at the jail house knew me, cops and inmates. I even had my own special cell; each time I got stuck there I would write my name on the wall, it's written at least a hundred times.

The only time I don't let the fuzz pick me up for anything is when Johnny or Mrs. Curtis keep me from doing anything stupid. Johnny, well, I don't get in trouble with the fuzz when he asks me is because I care about him. He reminds me of myself, you know with the innocence still there. I lost my innocence long ago, as soon as I left for New York. My dad beating me and my mom caused me to get tough, in New York you have to get tough and nothing can touch you. With Johnny's home life, anyone else it would've caused them to get tough, not Johnny. Johnny, its killing him; the way his father will beats up on him or his mother will yell at him so loud the Shepard's could hear it.

We all know he hates that worse than getting beat, but he likes the yelling and beating more than them completely ignoring him. He said it makes him know they know he's there. I hate them no matter what though, no one should yell at Johnny. He is like my little brother, I don't see why he looks up to me though, I am one of the worse hoods in Tulsa.

I stay out of trouble for Mrs. Curtis because she is golden. She has kept Ponyboy from picking up our bad habits, got him watching sunsets and reading so much. I don't really see what's so great about a sunset; all it is really is a bunch of colors across the sky. And reading? Really, I only touch books when I go to school, and that's not too often. Mrs. Curtis can guilt trip you into staying in school and out of trouble, I guess I should thank her for that, kept me outta jail a few times. I love both Johnny and Mrs. Curtis, I may never admit it to the public, but I do.

"Steve, no knocking over the lamps." I was broken out of my thoughts to see Soda and Steve wrestling on the ground, bumping into tables and knocking things over. Ponyboy was sitting in the arm chair that their dad always sits in with Johnny on the arm of it reading a book aloud. Those two both loves books, although Johnny can't really read. Two-Bit was staring at the TV, to interested in Mickey Mouse to notice what was going on, I guess I looked like Ponyboy, lost in my own world. That kid rubs off on you, sooner or later I'll be reading books and watching sunsets, won't that be good for my rep.

"Sorry Darry." Steve and Soda both said in unison, Darry stared at them until they took a good look around the room. There were books all on the floor and a few lamps, one lamp was actually broken. "Well, this is awkward." Two-Bit, Johnny and Ponyboy glanced up as soon as Soda said that. They looked shocked at the mess, but with Steve and Soda you can't underestimate what damage they might do. "Soda!" Ponyboy suddenly yelled, he for once sounded mad at his brother. "What?" Soda asked clueless, I followed Ponyboy's eyes to a few ripped up papers on the floor. "THAT WAS MY ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT, NOW I HAVE TO REDO IT!" it was strange seeing Ponyboy give his brother the death glare, although I don't blame him. Ponyboy worked for three hours straight on that before his parents left.

The two started arguing, I tuned them out. It wasn't the best hearing Pony and Soda fight; they never do, so when they do fight it's worse than when me and Shepard fight. Everyone was staring at them, not really listening, then something happened that made everyone stop. Someone knocked on the door, we all stared. No one has knocked on the door for at least three years.

Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy exchanged glances before Darry left his spot at the kitchen door to answer it. Everyone was quiet hardly breathing, everyone stopped when the open door reveled two cops. "Dally what did you do?" Darry asked the officers only looked down. "We wish he was the reason we came. Are you Darrel Curtis, the son of Darrel and Chanel Curtis?" "Y-yes." Darry said, he looked like a ghost, he was pale white. "I'm sorry to inform you, there was an accident involving your parents. Their car was hit… hit by a train" The world died there, we all sat there frozen. "Neither of them made it, we would like you to come to the hospital to confirm the bodies."

The officers turned and left, leaving us all wide eyed. Darry turned around and walked back into the house. "Darry?" Ponyboy asked, his voice was like Johnny's barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry, could you all just leave, I need a minute with Soda and Ponyboy." We nodded before getting up and leaving the house, leaving Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy there. "I'm going home." Two-Bit said before turning around. "Me too." Steve said, leaving me and Johnny standing there. "Johnny, I'm not letting you stay at your house or in the lot, come on." I grabbed Johnny and started leading him to Buck's, since he was staying with me I wasn't going to get drunk even though I wanted to. All I could hear was the officer saying they didn't make it. I never knew how right I was about something terrible happening.

I walked straight into Buck's into a party, leading the terrified fifteen year old around people. "Buck, I need my room tonight, Johnny here needs a place to sleep." Buck looked at Johnny and I from across the counter before pulling out a key. He slid it across and I grabbed it.

Upstairs I pushed Johnny onto the bed. "Sleep, you need it." He was about to protest but yawned first. "Sleep." I said again, he didn't argue, just lay down and started drifting off into sleep. I went and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "All the good people die young." I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes, letting sleep start to consume me. "Damnit." I got up, took off my jacket and shirt and lay down next to Johnny. Pulling the blanket up sleep finally found its way to me, for the first time since New York; I fell asleep scared of what would happen next.


End file.
